ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ubiquitoid
The Ubiquitoids are alien-parasite-controlled, bio-mechanical creatures originating from the planet Earth, being that of a failed government experiment to combine the anomalous alien parasites with cybernetics and essentially create bizarre super-soldiers. Breaking free, the Ubiquitoids regularly terrorize in groups, hunting after aliens to feast on, almost zombie-like. They are free-to-use. Appearance The Ubiquitoids are fleshy, muscular humanoids with their bodies almost entirely with silver-gray metallic plates, although with exposed seam lines in the armor that exposes sections of their fleshy exterior. Their faces only possesses a pair of large circular mechanical eyes, glowing bright-orange, with no other features. They also feature additional plating on their joints, five fingers on each hand, and boot-like feet. Powers and Abilities The Ubiquitoids' natural abilities include their limited telepathy, allowing them to read the current thoughts of a select person and be constantly doing it, even while focused on other things. They also have a natural immunity to others who try and manipulate their mind, typically through mind control and also mind reading. Their telepathy is linked to their greatest and most powerful power: the ability to manifest powers at will, manipulating the bio-energy within their parasitic bodies to grant themselves various types of superpowers. Even without manifested abilities, their machine-enhanced forms possess enhanced strength, durability, agility, and reflexes. Weaknesses The Ubiquitoids' greatest weakness is that they can not manifest or utilize abilities of whoever they're telepathically reading the minds of is currently thinking about. If they are reading the mind of someone who thinks about pyrokinesis, or manipulation over fire, the Ubiquitoids loses their ability to manifest pyrokinesis. This weakness lasts even when the thought of specific abilities has left the individual's mind, but will eventually wear off after it doesn't cross their mind for a few minutes. The Ubiquitoids' telepathy is limited compared to most alien species, as it can only read certain thoughts and not individuals' minds entirely. The Ubiquitoids' weak fleshy interior is their ultimate weak point. Breaking away their metal armor and damaging their fleshy form underneath is the best way to defeat them. The Ubiquitoids are semi-intelligent beings mainly fueled by just their vicious, animal-like nature and hunting prowess, and are not capable of higher intelligence, even when manifesting the ability of enhanced intelligence. History TBA Appearances The Ubiquitoids are free-to-use alien antagonists, so feel free to use them in your own series. * Trivia *The Ubiquitoids' designs are based off DC's OMACs. *The Ubiquitoids' strange ability of manifesting powers as long as their opponent aren't thinking about is inspired by DC's The Quiz, an antagonist of the Doom Patrol. *The natural Ubiquitoid parasites are highly invasive species that have ravaged several planets, which is referenced through their species name, as the word "ubiquity" means "the fact of appearing everywhere or of being very common." *The cybernetically-enhanced Ubiquitoids have fleshy interiors made from the parasite's body, but both a cybernetic skeleton and mechanical armor, the former granting them their enhanced agility and reflexes, the latter granting them their enhanced durability, and both granting them their enhanced strength. *While it is most definitely potential that an Ubiquitoid can manifest massively-powerful abilities, such as chronokinesis, spatiokinesis, essekinesis or reality warping, or nigh-omnipotence, the Ubiquitoids' animal-like nature and overall low intelligence keeps them from doing so. *Ubiquitoids can not be regularly scanned into the Omnitrix, as the Ubiquitoid parasites are not considered to be a sapient species. Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Cybernetic Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:Non-Sapient Beings Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Telepathics Category:Orange-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens